Freddy Krueger (Original Film Series Timeline)
"Every town has an Elm Street!"- Freddy Krueger Freddy Krueger is the main antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street film series. He is an evil, undead dream demon who can enter people's dreams and kill them, which will also kill them in the real world. He is portrayed by Robert Englund. Biography ]] '''Early life' Amanda Krueger, a nun who worked at Westin Hills Asylum, was accidentally locked in a room where one hundred maniacs were housed, they attacked her and raped her repeatedly until she was found, barely alive, and pregnant. On November 12, 1938, she gave birth to a boy named Frederick Charles Krueger, who was placed with an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood. While in elementary school, Freddy killed the class hamster and was picked on for being the son of one among a hundred maniacs. During his adult years he would cut himself with a shaving razor. He used the same razor to kill Mr. Underwood when he was beating him. Springwood Slasher "The Springwood Slasher. That's what the called me."- Freddy Krueger Freddy worked in a power plant boiler room, where he would take kids and kill them. He killed twenty children in Springwood before his wife, Loretta Krueger, found out, so he strangled her to death in front of his daughter, Katherine, who later told the authorities that he was a child murderer. Freddy was arrested, but was released on a technicality: someone forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place. At this, the parents of Springwood took justice into their own hands and burned Freddy to death with Molotov cocktails inside his boiler room. However, right before his death, Freddy was approached by three dream demons, who gave him the power to invade people's dreams. Attacking Nancy "Come to Freddy."- Freddy Krueger to Nancy Thompson In A Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy invaded the nightmares of Tina Gray, Nancy Thompson, Rod Lane and Glen Lantz. Tina became his first victim when he slashed her across the chest with his clawed glove, which did the same amount of damage to her in the real world, and throwing and dragging her around the room, killing her. Rod Lane was accused for killing Tina and arrested. Freddy hung him with the blanket on his bed in his cell, making it appear as though he hung himself. Freddy kept stalking Nancy, who devised a plan with her boyfriend Glen Lantz to capture him: however, Glen fell asleep, and Freddy pulled him into the bed and shot him upward in a fountain of blood. Nancy managed to pull him into the real world and set him on fire, however he killed Nancy's mother, Marge Thompson, by burning her to death. Nancy confronted Freddy a final time and turned her back on him, draining him of all his powers and destroying him; however, he appeared to trap Nancy in a dream world where she was trapped in a red and green striped car with Tina, Glen, and Rod, driving away. Possessing Jesse "Go ahead, Jesse. Try it on for size. Kill for me!"- Freddy Krueger to Jesse Walsh In A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, Freddy was unable to operate in his usual way anymore, so he appeared in the nightmares of Jesse Walsh, who moved into Nancy's house five years after she defeated Freddy. He manipulated him and made him pick up his clawed glove, and would often possess him to kill his victims, which would briefly transform his body into Freddy's (interestingly enough, whenever Freddy appeared, he was not wearing his clawed glove; instead, knives were protruding from his fingers). In this method, Freddy killed Schneider, Jesse's coach who was always punishing him, and his friend Ron Grady. He then proceeded to kill seven guests at Lisa Webber's party before Lisa got through to Jesse, who was able to fight Freddy from the inside, weakening him, and using his power to set Freddy on fire, burning him and releasing Jesse unharmed. However, Freddy apparently returned to attack people in their nightmares, attacking Jesse and Lisa on the bus; whether or not this was a dream sequence is unknown. Killing the remaining Elm Street Children and Nancy "Die!"- Freddy Krueger to Nancy Thompson In A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, Freddy has killed all the children of Elm Street (particulary those whose parents were responsible for his death) in their nightmares (which is thought to be suicides) except Kristen Parker (who possesses the power to pull people into her dreams), Roland Kincaid, Taryn White, Joey Krusel, Phillip Anderson, Jennifer Caulfield, and Will Stanton, all of whom were committed to Westin Hills Asylum. Freddy killed Phillip and Jennifer, making their deaths appear as suicides. Hypnocil was prescribed to them at the request of Nancy (who now works at Westin) and Neil Gordon. Unfortunately, during group hypnosis, Joey was captured by Freddy and hung above a fiery pit, putting him in a coma. Nancy and the Dream Warriors (Kristen, Kincaid, Taryn, and Will, all of whom have powers in their dreams) fought Freddy, but he killed Taryn and Will. It is revealed that Freddy takes the souls of his victims in order to gain more power. When Nancy's father, Donald Thompson, and Neil attempted to bury Freddy's bones, he took control of them and impaled Donald on a spike. He then tricked Nancy and stabbed her to death. However, Neil was able to bury his bones and throw holy water and a crucifix on them, destroying him once again. Encounter with Alice Johnson "Welcome to wonderland, Alice!"- Freddy Krueger to Alice Johnson In A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, Freddy managed to resurrect himself during a dream by Kincaid, involving Kincaid's dog, Jason, digging him up. He stabbed Kincaid dead and drowned Joey. When Kristen's mother gave her sleeping pills, Freddy threw her into the furnace, but as Freddy took her soul, she transferred her power to Alice Johnson. Freddy used Alice to get to more victims (who are not from Elm Street), by having her (unintentionally) pull them into the dream world and then him killing them. In this way, Freddy killed Sheila (making it appear as an asthma attack) and Alice's brother Rick. He later killed Debbie before Alice and her boyfriend Dan Jordan fought him, and Alice used a shard of stained glass window to reflect Freddy's evil back at him, causing the souls of his victims to tear him apart, destroying him and releasing them from him. Revival and reuniting with Alice "It's a boy!"- Freddy Krueger In A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, Freddy was reborn through the spirit of Amanda Krueger, and began using Alice's dream power, to pull more victims into his dream world, and tried to control her unborn son, Jacob's soul, to enable him to live in Jacob's dream world forever. He killed Dan, Greta Gibson, and fed Jacob with their souls, in order to turn him into a pure evil. Realizing this, Alice tried to find Amanda to bring Freddy back to hell. Later, he kills one of Alice's best friends, Mark Grey before Alice could defeat him. After Mark's death, Alice calls her another friend Yvonne, who survived from another Freddy's attack, to release Amanda's soul, and she enabled Jacob to use his power on Freddy to revert him back into an infant, where Amanda absorbed him. He was last seen attempting to claw his way out. Leaving Springwood and death "Kids."-Freddy's last words ]] In ''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'', Freddy killed all the children of Springwood except John Doe, whom he made forget about his past and sent him into the outside world so he could use him to get to his daughter, who is now called Maggie Burroughs, whom he intended to use to spread his influence outside Springwood. He also kept the adults of Springwood in mass psychosis. When three troubled teens named Carlos, Spencer, and Tracy traveled with John and Maggie to Springwood, and entered the house on Elm Street, Freddy killed Carlos and Spencer. John believed himself to be Freddy's son, but Freddy killed him by making him fall onto spikes. By this time, Freddy was so powerful that no one except Maggie, Tracy, and Doc remembered Carlos or Spencer, as they were "erased". Once Maggie figured out that she was Freddy's daughter, and Doc figured out that Freddy could be pulled out of the dream world (and subsequently killed), Maggie entered the dream world and pulled Freddy out. There, she inflicted several injuries on him before stabbing him with his own clawed glove and sticking him with a pipe bomb, which blew Freddy to bits and released the dream demons that gave him his power. However, Freddy still remains alive in Hell but in unable to leave as the new Elm Street children do not know of his existence and therefore cannot fear him. This allows Springwood four years of peace. Battle with Jason Voorhees "Make them remember me, Jason. Make them REMEMBER WHAT FEAR TASTES LIKE!!"- Freddy Krueger to Jason Voorhees After his death, Freddy was stuck in Hell, unable to return to the Dream Realm nor real life, because no one remembered him and therefore was not afraid of him. Those who made contact with him were locked in Westin Hills (to avoid "infecting" the others) and given Hypnocil to prevent them from dreaming. However, in ''Freddy vs. Jason'', Freddy discovered Jason Voorhees, another immortal serial killer, who had also been killed and sent to Hell (At the conclusion to Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, Freddy pulled Jason's mask into Hell after his death). By disguising himself as Jason's mother, Mrs. Voorhees, he was able to bring Jason back to life to spread fear, so people would think he was back. Eventually Freddy was able to return when enough fear was spread across Springwood, but the one thing Freddy hadn't counted on was that Jason wouldn't stop killing, stealing one of Freddy's victims from him. However, he did manage to kill Mark Davis. "Die, you bitch!"- Freddy Krueger to Lori Campbell When Lori Campbell (whose mother he had killed earlier), Will Rollins, Kia Waterson, Charlie Linderman, Bill Freeburg, and Deputy Scott Stubbs went to Westin Hills to get Hypnocil, Freddy possessed Freeburg (who was high) to inject Jason with tranquilizer (though Jason killed Freeburg in the process). Freddy attacked Jason inside his dream, but was unable to kill him. However, he nearly succeeded in drowning him, until Jason woke up. Lori and the others were currently taking Jason to Crystal Lake to give him a home field advantage for a fight with Freddy. Eventually, Lori pulled Freddy out of the dream world and he fought Jason. Initially, the fight worked more in Freddy's favor, as his agility was enough to overpower the much slower and stronger Jason. Jason, however, soon gained the advantage until Freddy cut off his fingers, took his machete, and inflicted several injuries on him before Lori set them both on fire, causing an explosion that sent them flying into Crystal Lake. Before the explosion, Jason pulled off Freddy's arm. Freddy survived, and tried to kill Lori and Will, but was stabbed by Jason using his own severed arm, and Lori decapitated him with Jason's machete.Afterwards Jason walks out of Crystal Lake holding Freddy's head. It looks as if Jason was won the battle but Freddy's head winks at the camera followed by his laughter as the screen goes black. So it appears Freddy has survived and will continue to kill another day. Characterization Powers and abilities " after one of victims turns into a superhero he created]] Freddy can enter the dreams of anyone on Elm Street in Springwood (provided that there is enough fear of him), and whatever injuries he inflicts on them in the dream world will appear on them in the real world. This is how he kills his victims. He usually uses his clawed glove, but often manipulates the dream world around him, usually in accordance to a person's personality or fears. (For example, he turns Debbie, who hates bugs, into a cockroach and crushes her; injects Taryn, who has a history of abusing drugs, with heroin; smashes Jennifer's face against the TV, when Jennifer wanted to be an actress and appear on TV). He cannot be killed while he is in the dream world. In the dream world he has displayed various capabilities which include the ability to regenerate back lost body parts, shapeshifting and telekinetic powers, in the real world he has enhanced physical capabilities and is quite adept with his metal claws and can withstand an incredible amount of damage that no living human can take. Weaknesses Freddy cannot spread his influence beyond Springwood, unless he uses his daughter to get there. If he is killed, he cannot return if no one remembers him or is afraid of him. He can also be pulled out of the dream world, in which case, he is mortal, cannot use most of his powers (although he retains some of them like climbing up the ceiling or shapeshifting into his unburnt self, as evidenced in Freddy's Dead), and can die (though, as shown in Freddy's Dead and Freddy vs. Jason, he can withstand slightly more than regular humans do, as he suffers multiple injuries by Maggie and Jason and survives, when anyone else might have been killed by such injuries, but apparently can be killed by injuries serious enough as explosions or decapitation. Despite the fact that he sometimes uses it to kill his victims, Freddy appears to be afraid of fire (as it was by fire that he died his mortal death). Appearance Freddy is easily recognizable by his red and green striped sweater, his clawed glove, his brown hat, and the burns on his body. Films Freddy's Revenge In the first sequel, Freddy's Revenge, makeup artist Kevin Yagher gave Freddy bone structure in his face and a pointed nose, intending it to resemble that of a male witch. Quotes ''A Nightmare On Elm Street: *"This... is God." *"Hey, Nancy! No running in the hallway." *"Come to Freddy." *"Nancy, help me, please. Save me from Freddy!" *"I'm your boyfriend now, Nancy." *"Gonna get you." *"I'll kill you slow!" A Nightmare On Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge *"You've got the body. I've got the brain." *"Go ahead, Jesse. Try it on for size. Kill for me!" *"You are all my children now." *"Help yourself, fucker!" A Nightmare On Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors *"This is it, Jennifer. Your big break on TV! Welcome to prime time, bitch!" *"What's wrong, Joey? Feeling tongue-tied?" *"I said, 'where's the fucking bourbon?!'" *"Let's get high. What a rush." *"Sorry, kid. I don't believe in fairytales!" *"Yes. The souls of the children give me strength. Always room for more." *"Sorry to keep you waiting. I guess there was more of me to spread around." A Nightmare On Elm Street 4: The Dream Master *"Tell 'em Freddy sent ya!" *"How's this for a wet dream?" *"How sweet... Fresh meat!" *"Wanna suck face?" *"If food don't kill you, the service will." *"No pain, no gain." *"You can check in, but you can't check out." *"Well, it ain't Dr. Seuss!" *"Welcome to Wonderland, Alice!" *"I've been guarding my gate for a long time, bitch." *"I am eternal." *"You flunk." *"Sayonara, Rick-san!" *"Elm Street's last brat...Farewell!" A Nightmare On Elm Street 5: The Dream Child *"Hey, Danny! Better not dream and drive!" *"Bon appetit, bitch!" *"Told ya, comic books was bad for ya!" *"It's a boy!" *"Kids, always a disappointment!" *"This boy feels the need for speed!" *"Fuel injection! Fast lane!" *"Is she delicious, or am I crazy?" *"Faster than a bastard maniac! More powerful than a loco-madman! It's Super-Freddy!" *"You are what you eat!" Freddy's'' Dead: ''The Final Nightmare *"I'll get you, my pretty, and your little soul too!" *"No screaming while the bus is in motion!" *"Carlos. Lend me your ear." *"Nice hearin' from ya, Carlos!" *"Yeah! What are you on? Look's like a frying pan and some eggs to me! Hey, Spence. Let's trip out." *"Great graphics." *Right. Left. Right, left, right, left, pow! *Father knows best. *Now I'm playin' with power! *Pow! Bam! Splat! *"Every town has an Elm Street!" *"Hey! You forgot the Power Glove!" *"What do you know? I beat my highscore." *"Let me see now. First, they tried burning me! Then they tried burying me! But this. This is my favourite. They even tried holy water. But I just keep on tickin'. 'Cause they promised me that." *The Dream people. The ones who gave me this job. *"In dreams, I am forever! Too bad you're not!" *"Kids." *"You wanna know the secret of pain? If you just stop feeling it, you can start using it." *"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but nothing will ever kill me." *"Now, be a good little doggy, and go fetch!" *"I forgot how much it hurts to be human." *"Kung Fu this, bitch!" *"What's with kids today, huh? No respect." Wes Craven's New Nightmare *"Ever play 'Skin The Cat?'" *"I touched him." *"I got some gingerbread for ya!" *"Miss me?" *"Where's your mommy, piglet, huh? Huh? *One, Two, Freddy's coming for you!" *"Pick a pet for the rugrat, bitch!" *"Gonna eat you up." Freddy Vs. Jason *"Welcome to my nightmare!" *"Oh, don't worry about my little errand boy. The only thing to fear, is fear himself!" *"You're like a big, stupid dog that won't stop eating!" *NOOOO! She's mine! Mine! Mine! *"Now it's time to put this bad dog to sleep. For good!" *"Tilt!" *"So, you are afraid of something after all, huh?" *"There's a face only a mother could love!" *"How sweet, you ugly little shit!" *"It's not my fault if this bitch was dead on her feet." *"Aw, whats the matter, Lori? Missed your wake up call?" *"How sweet... Dark meat." *"Welcome to my world, bitch." *"I've always had a thing for the whores that live in this house." *"I've been away from my children for far too long..." *Make them remember me, Jason! Make them remember what fear tastes like! *"Man the torpedoes." *"I should warn you, princess. The first time tends to get a little...messy." *Oh-no. OH-NOOOOOO! *Die, you bitch! Trivia *Freddy is the only antagonist to be shown in so many and in every single sequel in it's franchise. (''Nightmare on Elm Street to Freddy vs. Jason) *Robert Englund is the only actor to play Freddy in every Nightmare related movie and the television show, (excluding the movie reboot). *David Warner was slated to play Freddy. Make-Up tests were done, but Warner had to drop out due to scheduling conflicts and Robert Englund was cast as a replacement. *Along with being a serial killer Wes Craven also wanted Freddy to be a child molester, but this idea was soon dropped. 26 years later however this character trait would be used for the Nightmare on Elm Street remake's version of Freddy. *His father is one of the unkknows residents in sanatorium. In other media *In The Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror IX, after Bart, Lisa and Homer are killed in the opening sequence Freddy is shown on the couch with Jason, saying that the Simpsons should have been there by now (to which Jason, who does not usually talk, responds by saying "What are you gonna do?" before turning the TV on). Voiced by Robert Englund. *In The Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror V Freddy Krueger appears in Moe's band of ghouls who came to take Homer out much to his dismay. *In The Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror VI, in the second segment Nightmare on Evergreen Terrace, Groundskeeper Willie is portrayed as a Freddy Krueger-like villain. Like Freddy, Willie kills the children in their sleep but the result of being burned was over Homer's failure to heed Willie's warnings of not turning up the thermostat, not by the angered parents of children he murdered. Eventually, he appears as a bagpipe spider and is killed by Maggie when she uses her pacifier to seal the vent on his spider body. *In a episode of The High Fructo Adventures of Annoying Orange, Teddy Juicer is a parody of Freddy Krueger. *In Both Mucha Lucha Episodes called A Nightmare on Lucha Street And Fields of Screams There is a an evil wrestler from the dream world called Misterioso Grande. Myth has it that if he defeats you and steals your mask in the dream world, its gone forever in the real one unless Misterioso Grande is defeated. In his debut episode he steals Penny Plutonium's mask resulting in her making a makeshift mask and missing several days of school. Rikochet, The Flea, and Buena Girl go to investigate and discover what happened. Rikochet agrees to enter the dream world to challenge Misterioso Grande for Penny's mask. They collide in an epic battle but Rikochet defeats him and all the masks he stole are returned to those he stole them from and he disappears seemingly never to be seen again. He returns for his revenge in "Field of Screams". where he escapes the dream world and steals nearly everyone at the school of lucha's masks. Rikochet, the Flea, and Buena Girl team up and once again defeat him this time for good. Misterioso Grande has immense powers in both worlds, a nod to Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street series. Also at the end of the debut episode, Penny's dog wore Misterioso Grande's mask implicating that Penny's dog is Misterioso Grande. He was voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, and Dee Bradley Baker. *Pennywise The Dancing Clown shares many similarities to Freddy Krueger: **They are both shape-shifters. **They both haunt the dreams of children and then kill them **They both appear to know their victim's worst fears. **They both are mind-breakers. **They're thought-forms (though Freddy can become real if he is pulled out of dream world). **They're both evil from the past **They both have insane personalities. *Pennywise The Dancing Clown and Freddy Krueger are believed by many fans to be the world's greatest horror movie villains. *In the Robot Chicken episode That Hurts Me, Freddy is one of six horror movie villains on Big Brother; the others being Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface. Freddy's sweater is shrunk by Ghostface when he puts it in the dryer. Freddy later replies "If Ghostface got voted out, take it from Freddy: It'll be a dream come true." He explains that the joke there is his use of the word "dream", as he kills people in their nightmares. However, he apparently changes his mind when Michael and Ghostface are on the block, and when asked to plead their case as to why they should not be evicted, Michael (unable to talk), stabs Freddy (which does no damage but annoys him). Michael got evicted in the end. *In the Robot Chicken episode I Love Her, Freddy appears with an alternate origin: Kathryn buys Freddy his infamous fedora and sweater from a school bazaar. However, the sweater itches Freddy and he creates a backscratcher to cope with the itching. Having enough of Kathryn's gifts, he goes to the school bazaar. The parents mistake him for a child abuser and attempt to lynch him, but he backs into a table with candles, causing the room to be set on fire. The Dream Demons approach Freddy, offering him the chance to be eternal as he is the angriest soul. Freddy accepts in order to rid himself of the fedora and sweater, but is disappointed when the Dream Demons do not say otherwise. Freddy mutters "Well, at least I have my complexion" as the room goes up in flames. *It is implied that there is a reference to the Nightmare on Elm Street series in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, when a girl named Nancy (who shares the same name as the protagonist of the first film) has a nightmare about a monster trying to kill her, describing him as being "real just like on TV". As she does not live in Springwood, however, it is highly unlikely that this was actually Freddy, more of a regular nightmare and just a reference to Freddy. *A fan video (with real special effects) by Chris .R. Notarile, entitled ''The Nightmare Ends on Halloween'', depicts Freddy in limbo after his death in Freddy vs. Jason. He asks Michael Myers to spread fear in Elm Street, which eventually leads to a fight between them. In the end, Freddy is cornered by Michael, Jason, and Leatherface, at the request of Pinhead, who is out to recapture Freddy for escaping from Hell, and his soul is torn apart. *Freddy also appeared in the South Park episodes Imaginationland Episode II and Insheeption. *Freddy is a playable character in the flash game Bloody Rage, which features several other characters, most of them superheroes, anime characters, and video game characters. Jason is also a playable character. *In the ''Family Guy'' episode The Splendid Source, Quagmire gives Freddy a joke to tell Peter in his dreams. Peter wakes up and says 'If you poop in your dreams you poop for real' an altered line from the 2010 remake, If you die in your dreams, you die for real. *On YouTube, there is a video in which Freddy calls some of the women in the movies the "bitch", causing someone on YouTube to believe he is a misogynist. *Freddy is a downloadable character in Mortal Kombat 9. *Freddy was referenced in "Weird Al" Yankovic's "The Night Santa Went Crazy" with the lyrics: "And he slashed up Dasher just like Freddy Krueger!" *During 2007's Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage at Universal Orlando Resort and Universal Studios Hollywood, Freddy was one of the sub-icons along with Jason Voorhees andLeatherface, while Jack the Clown takes the role as the main icon of the event. Freddy, along with the other two aforementioned horror movie villains appeared in the live show titled ''The Carnival of Carnage ''with Jack the Clown as the host. *Freddy Krueger also appeared in two of the HISHE episodes: How Scream Should Have ended and How Interception should have ended. In How Scream Should Have Ended: In How Scream should have ended, a guy is telling his friends 6 rules about how to outsmart and gain the upper hand against the killer, Ghostface. After he tells the 6th rule, Freddy appears and says: "I have a question; What do you do if the killer attacks you inside you're dreams?" And then reveals himself and attacks them and they start running and in How Interception Should Have Ended: Freddy Krueger also made a short appearance in Interception when everyone falls asleep and starts dreaming and are in the dream world, they see Freddy blowing a trumpet and they say "Cut that racket, Krueger!". Freddy replies by saying "Well, excuse me,I'm new at this!" and that was the part that the viewers saw him in *Freddy Krueger is referenced in the video game Grand Theft Auto V. In the desert in Sandy Shores, the number 8 is inscribed on a bunch of rocks. When following them a poem will be written on a rock. "One is dead, Two was fun, Three tried to run, Four called mom, Five's not alive, Six is nix, Seven is in heaven, Eight won't wait." is inscribed on the rock. Although this may not confirm the easter egg, when you go at night the Freddy Krueger theme song will play, proving it an official easter egg. References External links * * Category:Freddy Krueger Category:Male characters Category:'A Nightmare on Elm Street' characters Category:'Freddy's Revenge' characters Category:'Dream Warriors' characters Category:'The Dream Master' characters Category:'The Dream Child' characters Category:'Freddy's Dead' characters Category:'New Nightmare' characters Category:'Freddy vs. Jason' characters Category:Fathers Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash characters Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors characters Category:Villains Category:Gutted Victims Category:Villens